


Without telling me?

by Boorich



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Arguing, Boys Kissing, Department Store, Fluff, Getting Together, Goodbyes, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Kissing, M/M, Not Beta Read, Swearing, Travel Plans, chairman meow - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-13 04:52:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16010669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boorich/pseuds/Boorich
Summary: Magnus and Alec have been coworkers and friends for a while and Magnus is leaving to go on an epic trip round the world. Did he tell Alec he's going and what does this mean for their relationship?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thanks for taking the time to read this little thing. Just a heads up - one rude-ish word about a certain body part but apart from that all good!

“Hey Alec! Magnus asked me to give you this” and handed over a piece of paper. Alec opened it, read a few lines and looked at Raj.  
“He's leaving?” he asked as he felt his heart rate double.  
“Yeah. Like right now. He's downstairs. I thought you knew?” Raj replied with a frown. Those two were inseparable.  
“Shit” was all he got from Alec before he turned on his heel and sprinted through the department. He raced to the top of the glass staircase, all warm and golden as the sun started to set.  
“Are you really leaving without saying goodbye?” he called out.  
Magnus stood at the bottom of the staircase chatting with a couple of people they worked with. He turned around slowly, scratched his neck and replied “you uh, got my note then”  
“Yeah” Alec replied as he took a few steps towards Magnus. “Were you really going to go without saying goodbye?”  
“I didn't know how to say goodbye to you. It seemed like a good idea at the time. And Raj was supposed to give it to you once I was gone" he replied with a slight frown and took a few steps up towards Alec whilst scowling at Raj who was stood at the window watching. He just shrugged his shoulders and smiled at them.   
For a few moments they just stood there staring at each other. Alec with Magnus’ note in his outstretched hand and Magnus with his holdall full of crap from his locker dangling at his side.  
A small crowd of friends, co-workers and customers in the shop gathered to watch what was happening. A few started to get restless. “What's he gonna do?” someone said.  
“If they don't kiss I swear to…” someone else started to say just as Alec and Magnus suddenly ran the last few steps to each other.  
Their mouths collided together as arms wrapped around necks and hands tugged on hair. Magnus dropped his bag and stuffed Alec’s note in his pocket as he slid his hands around to Alec’s thighs and hoisted him up. Alec wrapped his legs around Magnus and got a better grip on his broad shoulders.  
Around them they could vaguely hear whoops and cheers from their audience.  
Someone called out “about damn time” and another yelling “yeah get that dick!” That was Underhill.  
They pulled apart and Magnus slowly let Alec down and gently kissed him as George the Manager tried to corral the rest of the crowd back to work.  
“I'm not coming with you” Alec said.  
“I know” Magnus replied with a smile.  
“I've already subscribed to your blog so I'll see your adventures”  
“I'm not going to ask you to wait for me”  
“I know” Alec replied and they chuckled.  
“Guess I'll see you around then” Magnus said.  
“Yeah, I guess so” Alec replied and picked up Magnus’ bag for him. “Get outta here before I call security” he said with a smile. Magnus took his bag, leaned in and they shared another deep kiss before Magnus pulled away.  
He nodded his head at Alec, waved at the few stragglers who were still watching - pervs - and left.  
Alec stood on those golden steps and watched Magnus leave, certain that their paths wouldn't cross for at least 4 years.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens before they are separated...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Back again with the story before they are separated. This story just wouldn't let me sleep or anything. Hope you like it!  
> Unbetaed again so apologies for the mistakes.

Alec enjoyed working in a department store. He wasn’t sure what he wanted to do long-term so it kept him busy in the meantime and money coming in so he couldn’t really complain. Outside of work he did short courses online - the most recent a writing fiction one which he loved! Working in a store was the perfect opportunity to people watch and have things to write about.  
He had a favourite person to watch. Every wednesday at 6pm Magnus would come into menswear and browse the new stock. It took a few weeks before they were chatting, Alec is shy okay! Especially around cute guys and holy smokes Magnus is gorgeous. He wears striking patterned shirts and suits and pulled them off far better than the models in the catalogue. And his shoes! Where did he find them - they are all stunning. Oh and his hair… Alec finds himself getting slightly side-tracked when he starts think about Magnus. Alec loved helping him find new pieces to wear and he preened when Magnus praised his choices. 

One wet wednesday in September Magnus came in looking upset and Alec couldn’t help but rush over.   
“Hey Magnus, are you okay?” he asked in a worried voice, his eyebrows pulling together in concern.  
“Well, I’ve had better days darling” Magnus sighed.  
Alec put his hand on Magnus’ lower back and guided him to the bench beside the footwear where they’ve sat together plenty over the past few weeks, both secretly hoping this thing between them develops into at least a friendship . They were sat with their knees touching and heads close together. Alec took Magnus’ hand in his and asked him what happened.  
Magnus sighed again. “I lost my job” he whispered and looked away.  
“What?! Why? I know for a fact you are amazing at your job!” Alec squeaked. It’s true. Magnus was an a amazing youth worker. His eyes sparkled when he spoke of his youngsters and his smile lit up the room.   
“The centre had it’s annual inspection and the guy who did it didn’t like the fact I wore makeup and had my nails done. He told me that I wasn’t expected back. I argued with him before you can say anything Alec.” Alec closed his mouth and squeezed Magnus’ hand again, urging him to continue. “I told him he had no grounds to fire me and that I was excellent at my job. I’m a damn good youth worker! But he handed me a folder full of fabricated complaints about me - enough of them to fire me.” Magnus stopped to wipe a tear away.   
“You can’t let them do this Magnus. It’s blackmail!” Alec said, his voice trembling for Magnus’ misfortune.  
“I’m not letting them Alec. I just need another job to keep earning then I’m going to take them to court for it.”  
“Oh. That’s good! You’ve got.. got a plan then” Alec stuttered.  
“Of course I do” Magnus looked Alec straight in the eye “I’m Magnus Bane. Nobody wrongs me and gets away with it.” Alec’s heart gives a swoop at Magnus’ statement.   
“But, that’s all to come” Magnus declares with a clap leaving Alec’s empty hand resting on the tiny space between them on the bench. Alec closes his hand to a fist and enjoys the residual warmth for a moment. “Take me to the nearest rail of shirts, kind sir! I need to rid myself of this foul mood!” Magnus declares as he stands smoothly and starts walking to the rail.   
“Like you don’t know where it is” Alec snorts but follows him anyway.

-  
A couple of weeks later Alec’s manager, George comes into menswear and tells him there’s a new person starting and Alec is to train them up. Nothing unusual there Alec thinks considering how many people he’s trained. He’s folding shirts for the centre display when he hears a familiar voice behind him. “Hey stranger”  
Alec whirls around and knocks the pile of shirts he’s just folded off the table. He rolls his eyes but ignores them and walks straight over to Magnus looking all dashing in a black and red paisley patterned velvet blazer and black pants with a shiny strip down the leg.   
“Hey” he breathes. “What are you doing here? It’s not wednesday”   
“I’m the new start - didn’t anyone tell you?” Magnus replies while frowning at their managers back.  
“Oh. I didn’t know that was you” Alec chuckles. “George didn’t tell me your name”   
“Well darling, here I am. I know fashion but I don’t know how this shop works so show me everything!”   
So Alec does. He teaches him to use the till and goes through all the basic training procedures. Shows him where the shoes are kept and where extra stock is situated. Where delivery is taken in and where returns are processed. How the rails are neatly filled and how to fold those infernal shirts “oh that’s how you always folded my shirts so neatly!” Alec sends Magnus for a short break and fixes the mess he made earlier. Thankfully the shop has been pretty quiet so nobody to interrupt Magnus’ training. Or at least that’s what Alec tells himself. He can’t believe he’s going to be working with Magnus! He’s going to die trying to keep those emotions to himself. He has to tell Izzy.   
The last few hours of their shift pass without anything spectacular happening. Well, apart from Magnus accidentally knocking down a display of underwear. Their laughter is loud and the staff in the next department poke their heads around the corner to see what's happening and find them quickly shoving the packets back on the display sniggering to each other. Then they clock out. “When are you back in then?” Alec asks as they walk out together. “Tomorrow. You?” he replies. “Tomorrow too” Alec replies with a smile. “Cool, well I guess I’ll see you then” Magnus smiles and walks out to his car. “Yeah” Alec says and walks in the other direction.

When he gets home and has a quick dinner cooking he calls Izzy and tells her about his new colleague. She crows when she hears and tells him good luck keeping THAT crush under wraps. Alec can’t help but agree. He’s in bed when his phone pings with an alert.   
TheMagnusBane is now following you his instagram declares. So Alec has a quick scroll through - it’s only polite. And Magnus looks stunning in every damn pic. Alec follows back.  
-

Before they know it a month has flown past. Magnus has spent time in all the departments but he’s permanently placed in menswear with Alec. Alec doesn’t want to know if Magnus asked. He likes to think he did. Magnus is a super quick learner so Alec doesn’t need to help him out at all anymore, unless Magnus asks him to. They spend their days chatting about their favourite books and movies and tv shows. Turns out they have a lot more in common that they thought. Alec doesn’t start to watch project runway just because Magnus loves it and Magnus definitely doesn’t start reading Harry Potter because Alec was so horrified that he nearly choked on his breath when he gasped.   
They are the talk of the store. Alec has never warmed up to anyone this quickly. And he’s flirting with Magnus! It’s adorable to watch. They’re so caught up in their little bubble of what they’ve watched and what they’ve read they don’t notice the other staff watching them with suspicious eyes. The others also start up a bet on how long it’s gonna take before they start dating.Or just start making out in the middle of the shop floor. 

-

There’s a buzz in the air when Magnus starts on a random tuesday. “What's going on” he asks Alec. “Oh, the uniform allowance for fall is up. It gets renewed after each season.” he replies.   
“Oh yes!” Magnus replies with a smirk.   
“Got your eye on something?” Alec asks with an eyebrow quirked.  
Magnus looks Alec up and down and says “You could say that. But you’ll have to wait and see!” with a wink then saunters away to help a poor middle aged guy lost in amongst the bootcut jeans. Alec has to get a drink of water and try to calm his heart down. Magnus looked at him.Maybe it wasn’t as one sided as he thought. He smiles to himself and tries to tame the blush blooming across his cheeks. 

The following Monday Alec is feeling sharp in his new navy suit with a rust colored waistcoat. A nice contrast he thinks. Then Magnus walks in. Wearing the rust colored suit that goes with Alec’s waistcoat and a navy waistcoat tucked underneath. They’re matching each other. They stand and stare for a few moments. Well this is awkward. “Did you” “I didn’t” “Do you want” “I can go” They both laugh and apologise.   
“Don’t worry Alexander, you weren’t to know. It’s kind of my fault for not telling you..” he trails off.   
“It’s fine Magnus” Alec replies pretending he isn’t swooning at Magnus using his full name.   
Magnus gives Alec his full beaming smile, pats him on the shoulder and carries on with the morning duties.   
They are the talk of the shop. Everyone makes a point of coming through to see them matching. George applauds them for showing customers different ways of wearing the suits. There is a lull just after lunchtime when Magnus turns to Alec and asks him what his plans are for the evening.   
“Uh, not much really. Finish up this thing I’m writing for a new course that I’m doing. That’s about it. You?” he replies.   
“I was wondering if you wanted to grab coffee with me? I read The Picture of Dorian Gray and I wanted to talk about it with someone. My other friends haven’t read it. Yet.”   
“Uh, yeah sure. I’d like that” Alec replies and feels all warm with how he made Magnus smile. 

So they go for coffee and hardly talk about the book. Alec tells Magnus about Izzy, his beautiful talented sister and Jace his brother. “Your lovely Izzy followed my on instagram the other day. She complimented me on my taste and wished me luck in getting Alexander out of his shell” Magnus winks. “I did wonder how you found out my full name” Alec laughs. Magnus laughs through Alec's complaints about his siblings although the love in his voice is clear. Magnus tells Alec about Cat - a nurse, Raphael and Ragnor - a historian and shows him pictures of his beloved Chairman Meow. They chat for so long the coffee shop closes around them and they are politely asked to get out now.   
-  
This is just the first of many coffee dates they go on. Except they aren’t dates Alec keeps reminding himself. Magnus is a friend. A really good looking friend. Who dresses amazing. And smells really good. Who doesn’t shy away from touching Alec’s hand or shoulder when they are at work or are out together. Who loves talking spontaneous selfies with Alec. But he’s a friend. Just a friend. When Magnus posts a selfie they took captioning it ‘Coffee with the bestie” he smiles so hard his face aches. 

Their coffee dates morph into lunch and dinner dates. Magnus tries to get Alec to eat food other than pasta and bacon burgers and Magnus gets ice cream from “the best place in town I swear Magnus” - Magnus agrees. “It’s pretty damn good” as he spoons more of Alec’s ferrero rocher in his mouth. He bats Alec’s hand away with a cackle when he tries to steal some of Magnus’ peach melba.   
-  
When Alec first goes to Magnus’ place he’s excited and nervous. They’ve never been alone like this before. When Magnus answers the door he’s wearing comfy sweats with no makeup and no product in his hair. He looks tired and Alec immediately offers to go and come again another time. “Don’t be silly Alexander. I invited you over!” They order pizza and watch project runway for a while. Alec hadn’t told Magnus he was watching it so when he chirps up with “Oh I’ve seen this one - it’s a disaster!” Magnus turns his whole body to face him, wine glass in hand. “Oh really?” Alec knows he’s been made and leaves the comfort of the couch for more wine, just to avoid Magnus’ questioning, his blush deep red across his cheeks. He hears Magnus start to laugh from the kitchen. He could listen to that laugh all day. On his way back to the living room he spots a map on the wall covered in multi-coloured drawing pins. He’s drawn to it as Magnus watches his progress and moves to join him.   
“Have you been to all these places?” Alec asks.  
“Not yet. It’s in progress though.” Magnus replies.  
“Hmm” Alec prompts him.   
“I’ve always wanted to travel. There’s so much to see and I want to see all of it. Eventually.” Magnus says wistfully.   
“I hope you see everywhere on the map Magnus. It’s gonna be a pretty epic trip.”   
“Me too. Just as well my previous employer settled out of court. I’ll be needing the money” Magnus says casually as he heads back to the couch.   
“Why didn’t you tell me sooner Magnus! That’s amazing! Oh my god I’m so happy for you!” Alec yells. He grabs Magnus’ hands and pulls him up into a hug. “Thank you Alexander” Magnus all but whispers into Alec’s ear. The pull apart and look each other in the eyes and that’s when Chairman Meow knocks Alec’s wineglass on the floor completely ruining the moment.  
“Oh chairman!” Magnus complains. Alec helps him clean up and then tells Magnus he’s going to head home. “If you’re sure. I had a lovely evening though” Magnus replies.   
“Me too. Thanks for having me over. Next time you’re coming to mine yeah?”  
“Absolutely! I can’t wait” Magnus replies.   
“See you later Magnus, bye Chairman - don’t knock anything else over!” Alec yells then leaves Magnus’ apartment. He stops a few steps away and takes a moment. Was Magnus going to kiss him? Was he going to kiss Magnus? He needs to figure these feelings out.  
Later, once he’s in bed his phone pings. It’s a selfie of Magnus and Chairman tucked up in bed. ‘He stayed out of trouble for the rest of the night. He must listen to you!’ Alec chuckles and replies that he’s glad.  
He also sends back a selfie of him in bed too. ‘Goodnight’ he types and quickly falls asleep. 

-  
Work starts to pick up at the end of November ready for Christmas. They spend their days ordering in suits and shoes for christmas parties and proms. They somehow manage to get their own shopping done around the extra hours they are both working and they get to enjoy the festive period. They have a moment in the staff room when they exchange gifts before they both depart for their christmas holiday - Alec to Izzy’s house with Jace and his girlfriend and Magnus to Ragnor’s house with Cat and Raphael. (Alec gets Magnus a personalised diary to keep himself on track and an alarm clock for that one time he was late months ago. When he opens it at Ragnor’s house he snorts very loudly.) Alec tells Magnus he’ll miss him but that he’s being silly because it’s just a week. “Besides I’ll be back for new year” Magnus replies with a wink.

Izzy tells Alec off for being on his phone the whole time he’s at her house but Magnus keeps messaging him and he’s not going to ignore it, that would be rude! Alec and his family exchange gifts and he receives a bundle of new clothes. “Izzy I work in a shop! And these jeans are a size too small” Alec says but Izzy insists his jeans are too baggy and he needs to show off his ass more. He throws a pillow at her in response. Jace and Clary laugh at their shenanigans.

Alec’s lying on his couch relaxing with a book a few days later when someone knocks at his door. He frowns not expecting anyone. Of course it’s Magnus. “Hey stranger” he says as he pulls Alec in for a hug. Alec is delighted to see him but he wasn’t due home for another day. “Turns out Ragnor got pissy with me for messaging you all the time so he kicked me out” he says with a shrug as he makes his way through Alec’s kitchen and puts some coffee on to brew. “What? You didn’t have to” “I wanted to” Magnus cuts him off. He makes their coffee - just black for Alec and cream and sugar for himself and takes it to the living room along with a box of biscuits. “Are you coming or not?” He asks Alec who is still stood in the kitchen after his guest ransacked his cupboards. Magnus kicked off his boots and is lying sprawled out on the couch but pats a space for Alec to lean against him. He grabs his book and settles in beside him just when he puts the tv on quietly. He wraps an arm around Alec’s shoulder “Is this okay?” he whispers. “Yeah” Alec replies feeling all warm inside.  
The local bar is holding a New Years Eve party and they go together. They dance with each other and a few other people as they both get more drunk and share a peck on the cheek at midnight. 

-  
Alec starts dating a guy he met online during his writing course. They got chatting over the work they submitted and turns out they lived in the same area. He figured there’s no harm in it. Alec really likes Magnus. Really really likes him but he’s convinced that Magnus doesn’t share the same feelings and he values their friendship too much to keep pining for him. So he doesn’t feel too guilty dating Alaric. They agree it’s nothing too serious but they have fun together and if it scratches the itch why the hell not? Alec goes with Alaric to his work night out but Alaric doesn’t show at Alec’s birthday party. He’s not too pissed about it - they were just having a bit of fun but Izzy, Jace and Magnus are all furious. Alec calms Izzy and Jace down as they leave his place. “If anyone is gonna kick his ass it’ll be me so just chill!” He’s really glad they all got along so well together. Magnus blended in with them like he’s always been there. Magnus stays behind to help clean up the pizza boxes and put the leftover cake away. They are in Alec’s kitchen when Magnus asks him if he’s okay. “Of course I am. Why wouldn’t I be?”  
“I don’t know. I’d be pretty pissed if my boyfriend didn’t show at my birthday party” he shrugs.  
“It’s fine Magnus, honestly. I had a great time with everyone else. You guys are all fixated on this and it doesn’t matter” he says while washing glasses out for the dishwasher.   
“Of course it matters Alec. It’s your birthday! He should have been here.”  
“Just let it go Magnus” Alec sighs.  
“No, it’s not right. He’s not good enough for you.”  
“What?” Alec replies.   
“You heard me. He is not good enough for you.”   
“Why do you care so much. We aren’t even that serious. What’s the real issue here?”  
“No issue other than that asshole not being here to celebrate your birthday.” Magnus says all in a rush.  
“Wow. Okay I think you’ve overstepped the mark here Magnus. It doesn’t matter to me that Alaric didn’t come because we aren’t serious. We’re just fooling around and you hardly even know they guy. Besides, I never make any comments on the people you go home with do I? I seen that sleazebag give you his number when we were out a few weeks ago. None of them are good enough for you either.”  
“What I do in my own home and who I do it with is nothing to do with you Alexander. Since when did you have all these opinions about my life, huh?”  
“I just want you to be happy Magnus and if screwing around with nobodies does it for you then go ahead.”  
“You are so out of order Alec. I cannot believe you.” Magnus rages as he turns around, grabs his coat and storms out of Alec’s apartment slamming the door so hard Alec’s picture frames fall off the wall.  
Alec leans against the worktop and puts his face in his hands. “Fuck.” What did he just do?   
-  
Magnus rejects all his calls and isn’t replying to any messages. He wasn’t at work the following week - or at least that’s what Alec thought until he had to go out during his shift on thursday and sees Magnus chatting to the team in womenswear, a huge grin on his face as they all laugh with him. If Magnus swapped departments he’s really fucked up. Bad. That night he picks up a carton of ferrero rocher ice cream and Magnus’ favourite wine along with a dozen yellow roses. He goes straight to Magnus’ apartment who thankfully grants him entry. “You have 5 minutes Alec.”   
“I’m so sorry for all the things I said. I was completely out of order.”  
“Continue”  
“You’re right - what you do and who you do it with is not my business. You’re my best friend Magnus and not speaking to you this past week has been torture. Even if you don’t want to be friends anymore we can still work together can’t we? You don’t need to swap departments” At this Magnus looks at him and laughs “I didn’t swap departments! Caroline is on holiday for a week so I was covering for her. You thought I’d swapped to get away from you? Oh you stupid man. I was pissed at you but I still want to be your best friend.”  
“Really?” Alec says the hope clear in his voice.  
“Of course. You’re my favourite person Alexander. Thank you for apologising.” Magnus replies and he pulls Alec into a hug. Inside Alec feels something click. Magnus is his person. And he’s all Magnus’ even if he doesn’t know it.   
After they pull away Alec tells Magnus that he broke up with Alaric. “You were right anyway. He wasn’t good enough for me. He made me feel like I was his last choice.”  
“I’m sorry to hear that darling. But I was right!” Magnus crows holding the ice cream to his chest as he twirls his way to the kitchen to get a spoon. Alec laughs at his friends nonsense and takes his shoes and coat off. He pours the wine as they settle on the couch with the tv on in the background and catch up on all the gossip they missed out on during the week. If Alec lets Magnus spoon feed him some ice cream nobody else needs to know. 

-

They settle into a routine over the next few weeks. Lunch together on a Monday, coffee after work on a wednesday and dinner together on a friday, sometimes followed by drinks at the bar. Their colleagues have renewed their bets on when they’ll start dating because none of them got it. The department is running like clockwork and George tells Alec it’s the best he’s ever seen it. The seasons change towards summer and they get more new uniform. Alec opts for chinos and a linen shirt with a floral pattern on it with slip-on shoes. Magnus opts for skinny jeans, t-shirt and converse. Alec is quite aware of how built Magnus is having hugged him plenty and half carried him home when their ‘just a drink’ has turned into many drinks and he is stumbling around the place. But to see those muscular arms on show through the t-shirt is almost too much to handle. He has to keep a tight rein on his emotions when the customers flirt with Magnus and put their hands on him. Magnus can handle it all but it leaves Alec pouty and jealous. When they are re-arranging the shop floor for a new display of summer clothes Magnus drops a bomb on Alec. “I’ve decided when I’m leaving to start my trip.”   
“I thought you were just gonna take a leave of absence?” Alec replies.  
“That was my plan but I don’t really know how long my trip is going to last. I think I’ll be away for quite some time.”  
“How long are you thinking?”  
“Four years.” he winces.  
“Wow. That’s wow. Four years? Damn.”  
“You know how much I want to do this”  
“Of course I do, I’ve helped you plot your path! I just thought it was separate trips” Alec says scratching his head.   
“I have the money saved up so I thought what the hell? Just go for an epic trip.” Magnus shrugs.   
“That’s amazing Magnus. I’m so excited for you!” Alec replies and not one word is a lie. He is absolutely thrilled his best friend is going for this life altering journey. He’s just a bit sad he can’t go with him.   
“So when are you leaving?”  
“In 4 weeks”  
“Oh, that’s so soon! Better put you to work while I can then” Alec laughs and goes to get more stock from the back for Magnus to put out. 

-  
“Four weeks then he’s gone Izzy. What will I do then? He’s going to go and take a part of me with him.”  
“You should just tell him how you feel. You’ve been keeping these feeling bottled up and it’s only a matter of time before they explode. And not in the good way.”  
“I can’t Izzy. He’s my best friend. It’ll put a damper on his trip. He deserves all the happiness in the world.”  
Izzy takes his hand and looks him in the eye “so do you Alec”.

-  
It’s three weeks later when Magnus is walking around the store saying his goodbyes to everyone. There’s tears from nearly everyone. He is much beloved by all the staff here. He remembers the little details from their lives. Raj can be a thorn in his side at times but he will miss him. Magnus pulls him to the side and hands him a small note. “When I’m gone can you give this to Alec for me?”  
“Why aren’t you giving it to him yourself?” he asks confused. Everyone knows how attached Magnus and Alec are.   
“I don’t know how to say goodbye to him so I’ve written it instead. Give me 20 minutes maybe then give it to him okay. Thank you Raj.” Then he walks away before Raj can argue and uses the back staircase so he doesn’t see Alec before he has to go. 

He’s said goodbye to everyone and is standing at the foot of the stairs when he hears Alec calling to him. He closes his eyes and holds his breath. This is what he was hoping to avoid. 

After he said goodbye to Alec he walked to his car and took a moment to look back at all the friends he’s made at this place and all the memories it holds. He’ll come back for his Alec. Unless Alec finds him along the way first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time... Does Alec follow Magnus? How do their paths cross?
> 
>  
> 
> I swear this was supposed to be a one-shot.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Do you think they will meet before the 4 years are up? Let me know what you think!


End file.
